Alaric and Jenna
and Alaric Saltzman.]] The relationship between Jenna Sommers and Alaric Saltzman has been secondary on the show. Season One Jenna met Alaric through her nephew Jeremy Gilbert. Alaric was Jeremy's history teacher. She was interested, even though she swore to herself against men because of her ex, Logan Fell. Nevertheless, she found Alaric to be sweet, even though he had a habit of talking about his deceased wife, Isobel Saltzman. He came across Jenna's ex, Logan Fell, a newly turned vampire who was still in love with Jenna. Alaric staked and killed him. At a 50's dance, she met Alaric again and he walked her home, almost talking about Isobel all the way. She understood that he needed to let out how he felt and told him to feel free about talking about her. While researching Elena Gilbert's biological mother, she found a picture of Isobel Flemming in high school. She showed Alaric, who realized his wife was 's birth mother. He was shocked that Isobel never told him. At the Founder's Day Fundraiser and Bachelor Raffle, Jenna apologized for dropping the bombshell on him. He accepted her apology but told her he wasn't ready to talk about Isobel to Elena. They later went together to the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, watching the competition. Season Two Jenna was pleased that Alaric was spending so time with Elena so she could know more about her mother Isobel Saltzman. Alaric tried to apologize for not being around, but Jenna told him not to. Alaric came back from Duke University earlier that Jenna expected and swept her up in his arms with a passionate kiss, telling her that's what he should have done earlier. Damon had Alaric talk to Jenna and have her throw a barbecue so , a werewolf would turn up. Jenna and Alaric enjoyed themselves at the barbecue. Later it is revealed that Katherine had stopped Jenna from taking vervain perfume and compelled her to stab herself in front of Alaric and Elena. Currently they seen to be very advance in they relationship as noted when Elena accidentaly caught them walking in they underwear in the middle of the night. Alaric offers Elena chunky monkey ice cream; and then said he is naked and leaves. After Alaric leave Jenna apologises with Elena for him being around alot but Elena says its ok and she is happy for then. They relationship gets strained after the return of John Gilbert who plants questions in Jenna's mind about the dead Alaric's ex-wife. Also Elijah appears to use her to get to Elena and spend a lot of time with Jenna giving Alaric jealous. They break up when Jenna realizes that Alaric is keeping secrets from her. In The House Guest, Alaric tells Jenna that his ex-wife Isobel was dead and that there were many things about her death that he didn't tell her because he didn't know them himself. He then told her that whether she believed him or not he loved her and that he didn't want to hurt her. Quotes ;Season One :Jenna: I was wronged... a guy named Logan. :Alaric: What'd he do? :Jenna: Basics, lied, cheated, lured me back in, left me again. :Jenna: Your turn. Any sad relationship stories? :Alaric: Basics, fell in love, married young, wife died. :Jenna: Oh...wow. :Alaric: Yea, that's always a good conversation stopper. :-- History Repeating :Alaric: Hey..look at you. :Jenna: I figured I'd stand out less if I dressed up. :Alaric: (laughs) Liar. :Jenna: Ok, I'm a sucker for the decade dance. I went to school here you know, they do the 60's and 70's too FYI. :Alaric: Oh, can't wait. Can I get you a drink? I here the punch is real boss. Trivia *Alaric killed two vampires that were getting close to Jenna (Logan Fell, Elijah). Also the latter one came back to life. *They both used to have romantic relationships with one of Elena's biological parents. Jenna dated John and Alaric was married to Isobel. Gallery Jenna-Alaric-jenna-and-alaric-13364127-100-100.jpg Jenna-Alaric-jenna-and-alaric-13364130-100-100.jpg Jenna-Alaric-jenna-and-alaric-13368434-75-75.jpg Jenna-Alaric-jenna-and-alaric-13377125-800-572.jpg Jenna-Alaric-jenna-and-alaric-13377145-800-533.jpg Jenna-and-Alaric-jenna-and-alaric-16822365-100-100.jpg|'KISS' Jenna-and-Alaric-jenna-and-alaric-17131642-100-100.jpg Jenna-and-Alaric-Under-Control-jenna-and-alaric-13377616-500-347.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Humans